To meet the demands of consumers, electronic devices are required to be increasingly thin, lightweight and low cost with constantly increasing feature sets. Because of these demands, the packaging densities of electronic devices are increasing and the area available for interconnects, sensors and structures is being reduced. To meet the needs of future electronic devices new electronic structures and interconnects will be required.